1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, and electronic apparatuses, such as liquid crystal projectors, including the electro-optical devices.
2. Related Art
There is an exemplary electro-optical device disclosed in JP-A-2001-339065. This electro-optical device is manufactured in such a manner that, after a short-circuit wire is formed, cutting of the short-circuit wire and formation of data lines are performed simultaneously. The short-circuit wire is provided for preventing damage to thin-film transistors (TFTs) brought by static electricity generated during the manufacturing process.
There is another exemplary electro-optical device disclosed in JP-A-2005-309003. In this electro-optical device, an electrostatic protection circuit that suppresses the occurrence of overvoltage of an image-signal wire is provided on a substrate at each position where a constant-potential wire and the image-signal wire intersect each other when seen in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the substrate. A major feature of this device is that the image-signal wire is electrically connected to a first terminal of a switching element in the electrostatic protection circuit, and the constant-potential wire is electrically connected to a second terminal of the switching element.
The electro-optical device disclosed in JP-A-2001-339065, however, has a technical problem in that unintentional capacitive coupling may occur because the short-circuit wire has portions thereof being not electrically connected to any other wires, that is, the portions of the short-circuit wire are in a so-called floating state. Particularly, if any unintentional capacitive coupling occurs between the floating portions of the short-circuit wire and data lines that supply image signals, display failure may occur. On the other hand, the electro-optical device disclosed in JP-A-2005-309003 has another technical problem in that it is difficult to prevent damage to TFTs brought by static electricity generated during the process of manufacturing the electro-optical device.